Diário de uma virgem
by Annie Marie Cullen
Summary: Após um acidente Bella perde a memória e fica mais confusa ainda ao perceber que existem duas vidas a interligando. Em quem acreditar, ela só sabe que algo estar errado, pessoas mentem e fingem. Será seu diário a chave de tudo, qual será sua verdadeira personalidade?
1. Capítulo Um

_Após um acidente Bella perde a memória e fica mais confusa ainda ao perceber que existem duas vidas a interligando. Uma que todos falam e outra que ela descobriu ao ler seu diário, o único vestígio do seu passado. Em quem acreditar, ela só sabe que algo estar errado, pessoas mentem e fingem. Será seu diário a chave de tudo, qual será sua verdadeira personalidade?_

* * *

Shipper: Bella & Edward.  
Gênero: todos são humanos, drama,Romance,Sexo.  
Censura:PG-16 Não recomendável para menores de dezesseis anos por conter sugestão de temas adultos. Cenas leves.  
(® ESSA É ORIGINAL, RECUSE OS PLÁGIOS)

**N/A:** _Os personagens pertencem a stephenie meyer, mas o enredo é totalmente meu, não a use sem minha autorização. Plagio é crime._

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo Um**

* * *

_._

_._

_- Quando se esta com o coração partido, o mundo acaba por ser uma zona de destruição._

Já estava tarde, Bella Swan andava a esmo de mãos dadas com a solidão. Seus passos eram lentos, mas decididos. Ela andava na tria que a levaria ao seu refugio. O grande penhasco situado na Praia de La Push, a dois quarteirões da aldeia, ao noroeste da cidade. De longe ela ouvia as ondas do mar que batiam fortes contra as rochas produzindo um som culminante, era como se a chamasse e soubesse no que ela estava planejando.

O mar era extenso, as águas tempestuosas naquela tarde lembravam seu próprio coração destroçado e amargurado. Bella se aproximou da beirada da grande rocha, lá em baixo o vai e vem das ondas por um momento deixou-a tonta e com náuseas.

Bella observa como o vento tomava forma de círculos e que atrapalhava o voo rasante das gaivotas, que procuravam abrigo da iminente tempestade que se aproximava. O céu cinzento com nuvens carregadas era como um espelho que a refletia, ampliada. Aquelas ondas inquietas eram sua alma atormentada, que pedia clemência, sossego.

Bella não é feliz, e as ondas da praia de La Push a chama, lhe prometendo que a dor passara, que enfim esquecera do seu grande tormento .

É que Bella quer morrer... Acabar tudo, dar um fim ao seu grande sofrimento. Mas ela é jovem e chora sobre as águas do alto daquele penhasco. As suas lágrimas caem se misturando com as ondas.

De repente, começa a chover. O vento deixa de fazer ondular a água, e as altas copas das arvores, o céu, as gaivotas e Bella deixa de refletir sobre seu desespero. Chove, Chove e Chove, mas Bella já não se importa de se molhar e fica ali, permitindo que o céu, com surpreendente ironia, aumente sua tristeza.

As lágrimas e as gotas de chuva acariciam-lhe as faces para logo se perderem em queda livre ate as ondas a levarem para longe. Ela já está cansada de sofrer, de esperar que sua vida finalmente valha a pena. Que seus sonhos deixem de ser um acontecimento tão duvidoso: um dia.

A mãe morreu poucos dias depois de ela nascer. O pai, desconsolado, parece ter morrido aos poucos a ausência do amor da sua vida.

Deixando Bella crescer aos cuidados da tia Judith, irmã de sua mãe. Mas as consequências forram muitas, devido ao caráter imperial da tia.

Vivia com a tia num casarão, cujo lar não tinha vida e nem cor. Ali cresceu Bella, afastada de tudo e de todos até que chegou a hora de ir para a escola. Mas já era muito tarde, pois a tia tinha-a educado de uma forma tão severa e a mantido dentro de uma redoma de vidro que ela não pôde ser normal como toda criança deveria ser...

A tia Judith tinha um motivo por ser tão severa, ela fora aban donada pelo noivo no dia que era pra ser, o dia mais memorável de sua vida. Assim sendo sua tia se tornara amargurada e culpava todos os homens do mundo inteiro sua má sorte. Passavam os anos e ela não conseguia esquecer aquele homem. Odiava-o e amava-o ao mesmo tempo.

E quando Bella apareceu a sua casa, tão boni ta, tão jovem, tão inocente, indefesa... A tia Judith viu nela a esperança de protegê-la, de afasta-la desse mal. Ela não queria que criatura tão doce sofresse tamanho sofrimento. E assim encarou a educação da sobrinha com afinco. Fazendo assim sua tia achou que a faria imune ao amor e seus desastres.

E foi por este motivo que a tia Judith jamais lhe contou histórias em que um príncipe socorria uma princesa e depois se casava com ela. Tão pouco a deixou brincar com outros meninos.

O mundo era um lugar infestado, dizia a tia Judith. Mas a pequena Bella tinha nascido para amar e nada a ia afastar do seu destino.

Quando finalmente Bella pôde ir para a escola, o seu jeito tímido e retraído, consequência da educação recebida, impediu-a de se enturmar com as outras crianças, de forma que sua companhia era seus próprios pensamentos.

Como havia dito anteriormente Bella nunca havia escutado sobre o amor e todas as sensações que o envolvia. E quando adentrou finalmente no mundo real se viu fascinada por aquele sentimento incompreensível chamado "_amor_" e acabou tendo uma verdadeira obsessão em experimenta-lo.

A tia Judith tinha uma extensa biblioteca onde Bella nunca fora permitida entrar. Mas um dia, Bella aos doze anos, encontrara a porta aberta. Ficou arrebatada por ver dimensões de livros e, depois de dar varias e varias voltas no lugar, escolheu um livro aleatório e começou a lê-lo.

E ela descobriu um mundo em que ela podia ser quem ela quisesse, sua imaginação ditava as regras. No seu pequeno mundo Não era preciso seguir as regras ditadoras da sua querida e instável tia. No seu mundo podia tudo. Os amores eram vividos e almejados, as paixões proibidas, os amores impossíveis, e os sonhos, ah os sonhos se realizavam!

Aquelas histórias se tornaram o seu refúgio. No mundo que Bella vivia ela podia ser ela mesma, uma criatura curiosa e sedenta de amor.

Mas cada vez um livro acabado, o mundo real reaparecia e a lembrava que contos de fadas não existiam. Nada daquilo era a sua vida, não passava de uma ficção, de um sonho, e tinha que levantar-se e o enfrenta-lo.

Ao decorrer dos anos Bella continuava tímida, retraída. Ainda no colegial era chamada de "_estranha_". Sua tia continua a viver por ela e ela vai-se permitindo levar. A chave da biblioteca permitiu-lhe sobreviver a um mundo a parte, mas, por outro lado, a leitura de tantos romances em que o amor é tudo lhe provocou um anseio desesperado de experimentá-lo. Esses sentimentos contra os quais a tia Judith se forçou em defen dê-la.

E lá ainda está Bella Swan, a chorar, na beirada do abismo, tentando recuperar a coragem que a impulsionaram a tomar essa loucura. Um filme da sua vida inteira passou pela sua cabeça, ela descobrira que era uma fraca, uma medrosa. A tormenta ainda estava em seu ápice à chuva caia ruidosamente contra seus frágeis e pequenos ombros mais ela não se importava. Nada mais importava.

Ela Tem vinte e um anos, é enfermeira no hospital de Forks e só com os seus pacientes é capaz compartilhar todo seu carinho, ser ela mesma. Os seus olhos achocolatados espreitam assustados, por entre os fios da cor de magno que se reduzia seus cabelos. Os seus gestos e a sua pose retraída ocultam a elegância e beleza com que a natureza a dotou. Os seus passos são curtos e rápidos, como se estivesse sempre fugindo. Suas roupas desfavorecia seu corpo esbelto. Desde criança sempre usara roupas de tons pesados e sóbrios, a tia Judith dizia que assim não chamaria atenção de homens libertinos e inescrupulosos. E Com vinte e um anos, Bella ainda não se rebelara contra o senso modificado da sua tia. Por isso ela nunca conseguiria chegar a tanto. Ela não teria coragem de tirar sua própria vida.

Sem autoestima e habituada a ser ignorada por todos, Bella se achava feia e que nunca viveria um grande amor, um amor igual ao das suas heroínas dos seus romances.

Victoria era a única amiga de Bella. É por incrível que pareça ela tinha uma grande e única amiga.

Conheceram-se no colegial. Aquela amizade maluca em que Victoria falava sem parar e Bella a escutava. Victoria era para ela uma espécie de vida paralela, era como se as experiências de Victoria fossem de Bella.

Bella era nada mais do que diário ambulante de Victoria.

Victoria, ao contrário, viveu as mudanças hormonais da adolescência, descobriu o seu corpo e o seu coração. Apaixonou-se e desapaixonou com uma facilidade fora do comum. Deu e recebeu. E, a doce e prestativa Bella swan, já estava se acostumando com sua vida sem graça e sem aventuras.

– _Mas, Bella - dizia sempre sua fiel amiga. –não permita que sua tia viva sua vida, você tem que dar um basta. Mude seu guarda roupa, eu te ajudarei você sabe... Ao contrario do que você pensa Bella. Você é uma mulher deslumbrante, só que não vê._

Mas ela ficava calada e pensava que sua amiga estava sendo gentil e tinha pena da menina insegura e estranha.

À medida que o tempo foi se passando, Victoria deixou de persistir e acabou por considerá-la um caso perdido.

Só uma coisa era emocionante na vida de Bella, James. Ele era seu amor platônico desde a adolescência, seu sonho de consumo.

Mas sua melhor amiga também estava apaixonada. E a boa amiga escutava uma Victoria apaixonada falar de seu grande amor. Ela só não imaginava que elas falavam da mesma pessoa. E a pobre e atormentada Bella a escutava com o coração na mão. E aquilo durou por alguns anos, que Bella já estava habituada a dissimular sua dor. Assim, sem o saber, Victoria vivia um amor que Bella almejava. O homem que sonhava.

Bella ficava com vontade de morrer. Porque amava o homem que nunca olharia para ela e pior ver o quanto sua melhor amiga era feliz e ela ficava ali "_de vela" _entre os dois e isso a destruía aos poucos.

Os anos passaram e Bella e Victoria cresceram. Cada uma tomou seu rumo, mais nunca deixaram de se comunicar. Victoria esqueceu seu namoradinho do colegial, teve vários relacionamentos. Deu e recebeu. E Bella, bom ela nunca esquecera o James. De vez em quando sabia noticias dele sabia que ele estava mais lindo do que nunca e mais inacessível do que nunca.

O tempo continuou a agitar-se, tal como as águas do mar de La Push. O tempo foi se passando e Bella já era enfermeira no famoso hospital de Forks. Ela era adorada por seus pacientes, os médicos e colegas a admirava, mais sempre respeitando seu espaço e suas reservas.

Victoria estava acabando seu doutorado de arquitetura em Londres e um dia aconteceu algo...

O grande reencontro se aproximava. As duas combinaram de encontrar-se em Port Angeles para colocar o papo em dia, quer dizer Victoria assim faria. Bella chegou com antecedência ao café, sempre fora de uma pontualidade admirável. Enquanto observava as pessoas a entrarem e a saírem das livrarias começou a sentir algo estranho. Havia qualquer coisa no ar. Algo que a fazia sentir que tudo estava prestes a mudar e como ela tinha uma má sorte, foi se preparando. Foi quando viu Victoria chegar, apresada, radiante, mais sorridente que nunca.

– Tenho novidades, Bella _–_ Disse ela ao abraça-la apertado _–_ adivinha quem acabo de encontrar? – continuou ela.

– Não faço ideia.

– O James, lembra-se dele, aquele meu namoradinho.

Bella perdeu a cor e seu sorriso morreu da mesma forma que tinha nascido. Em um piscar de olhos.

Mas Bella já estava acostumada com aquilo e habituada a usar sua mascara de indiferença. Como ainda o amava, ia morrendo por dentro. Aquilo era muito injusto, ela não poder ter nada, enquanto Victoria tinha tudo, inclusive James. Seu James.

– Esta se sentindo bem, Bella? Eu e ele marcamos um jantar, quem não sabe retornamos o passado. Faz tanto tempo... O que você acha.

E Bella dizia-lhe que sim, que estava na torcida e que esperava que tudo corresse bem.

Ajudaria dizer que Bella amava Victoria como a uma Irmã.

– Olha Bella _–_ lhe perguntou Victoria naquela mesma tarde. – o que acha desse vestido, estou bonita... tenho que estar deslumbrante.

E a pobre Bella Swan, a ajudava a se vestir para conquistar o homem que sempre fora dono do seu coração. Muito antes de Victoria o conhecesse.

Victoria era muito linda. Tinha uma enorme cabeleira ruiva que lhe chegava ao meio das costas. Era elegante e tinha nos gestos uma graça natural que a tornava particularmente atraente.

– Você estar deslumbrante, Victoria. Tenho certeza que James se apaixonara novamente por você.

Victoria a abraçou compartilhando sua alegria.

– Queria tanto que fosse feliz assim como eu sou. _–_ disse sua amiga e Bella sorriu indiferente, mas por dentro chorava amargamente.

Victoria foi ao encontro do James e Bella foi se refugiar e chorar no seu refugio e talvez der um fim a todo o seu sofrimento.

_**continua... **_


	2. Capítulo Dois

**Capítulo Dois**

* * *

_- Quando se esta com o coração em paz, o mundo acaba por ser mais leve._

_._

_._

**A** chuva Batia com força no pequeno carro que vinha a destino de forks naquela tarde tempestuosa. Dentro do carro Edward que finalmente estava de volta olhava o caminho a sua frente e só via borrões, devido ao acumulo de água.

Seu pai havia o alertado para tomar cuidado, que o clima propenso de forks nunca mudara.

Seu pai o esperava com ansiedade, finalmente o filho a casa torna. Edward vinha para seu cargo no hospital, depois de anos estudando fora. Ele era o mais novo psiquiatra do hospital onde seu pai ainda trabalhava. E ele estava nervoso, ele não sabia o porquê.

Após uns minutos ele percebeu que se aproximava da aldeia de La push. Ele sorriu ao lembrar-se das suas aventuras quando jovem naquela parte e principalmente do litoral, das festas e toda agitação da adolescência.

A chuva agora estava mais branda, justo quando ele passava no limite da praia. Ele queria parar para apreciar a vista mais isso era certamente uma loucura. Sua mãe ficaria louca se o visse chegar todo ensopado. Ademais ele teria bastante tempo para fazer isso.

Ele ainda estava com olhar perdido na imensidão do mar, quando viu a pequena figura meio curvada perigosamente no penhasco. No mesmo penhasco que ele pulava com seus colegas, era pura adrenalina.

Mas a pessoa que estava ali não buscava adrenalina, não em uma tarde escura e sombria. Ele trabalhava com a mente humana e sabia o que o desespero fazia nessas horas.

Ele parou o carro na encosta e saiu, ele não se importava de se molhar contanto que chegasse a tempo. Ele conhecia bastante aquela área e achou a trilha que levava a grande rocha com facilidade.

Momentos depois quando finalmente chegou ao lugar, esse estava deserto. Ele se curvou ofegante devido à correria, ele deu alguns passos para a beirada esperando não ter demorado tanto, esperando quem quer que fosse tivesse desistido. Não havia nem um corpo boiando no mar e ele suspirou.

Ele por um momento pensou que sua mente muito esgotada lhe tinha pregado peças, mais olhando ao redor ele viu pegadas ainda muito úmidas e recentes. Ele ficou feliz que a pessoa tenha desistido, porque esse não é a melhor maneira de resolver os problemas.

.

Bella estava no seu quarto, sentia vergonha de si mesma por ter pensado em tirar a própria vida. E lá estava ela deitada de bruços escrevendo em seu diário. Ele era seu segredo, ninguém sabia da sua existência, nem mesmo Victoria. Ele era mais precioso que toda sua fortuna. É seu maior segredo, pois não é um diário qualquer. Nele ela não contava como foi o seu dia, seus sentimentos. Ali ela escrevia seus desejos, coisas que ela queria que tivesse acontecido. No seu diário ela era linda e popular, todos brigavam por sua amizade. Era livre de ditaduras da sociedade, ali ela era uma mulher feita e madura, já tinha experimentado de tudo, vivido de tudo.

Todas as noites ao escrever ela não era a Bella esquisita e sem graça. Era a mulher mais tentadora e sedutora do universo. Desde os quinze anos ela o tem feito, agora seu diário é uma relato enorme de uma vida que não é sua. Não é ela descrita naquelas linhas. Mais é a mulher que ela queria ser.

Ali tinha a historia inventada de como havia perdido a sua virgindade, aos dezesseis anos, naquela tarde com seu lindo e mais velho primo. Ele havia lhe ensinado toda a arte de fazer amor e depois dele ela havia conhecido muitos outros caras. Ali ela era liberal, fazia sexo casual sempre e não se importava com nada que pensasse dela.

Aquele diário era uma espécie de tabua de salvação, onde ela exorcizava a mulher ardente que havia dentro dela.

Ela suportava seu dia recordando das inúmeras recordações que escrevia em seu diário, do êxtase que havia sentido nos braços do desconhecido, eles haviam se esbarrado na cidade e que ele a convidara para passear e dali eles embarcaram em uma luxuria sem igual. E ela nem havia se importado quando ele disse que era um homem casado. A Bella sedutora do seu diário olhara para ele e simplesmente deu de ombros e disse.

_ - não importa, essa é a ultima vez que te verei mesmo._

Ela só queria viver intensamente, ela odiava limites.

E assim Bella passou sua adolescência criando historias e vivendo em mundo imaginário. Naquele seu mundo ela era uma espécie de anjo e demônio, era sedenta de sensações e desejos.

Tudo isso escrevia Bella swan no seu diário. E ao apagar a luz a realidade a abatia porque nunca poderia ser aquela Bella...

Contudo, antes de dormir rezava e pedia a Deus que mudasse sua realidade, que a ajudasse. Um milagre apenas. Pedia ao chorar sozinha na escuridão da noite.

Mas ao acordar continuava na mesma, e sua timidez ditava suas oportunidades de conhecer o amor.

**_No dia seguinte._**

**_._**

Bella já se preparava mentalmente para o encontro com Victoria, elas haviam programado vários encontros durante estes dois meses, já que Bella estava de férias. Praticamente foi forçada a deixar o hospital, suas férias já estavam acumuladas há vários anos, mais Bella não tinha pra onde ir, Victoria estava longe.

Ela tinha medo de começar a chorar e se entregar quando Victoria alegremente contaria do seu encontro com James na noite passada.

Bella já estava a sua espera no café da esquina quando Victoria apareceu sorridente e com aquele brilho lindo no olhar. E Bella suportou duas horas do relato amoroso da amiga.

_-ah Bella eu nem acredito que ele tenha mudado tanto, estar mais serio e lindo do que nunca. Marcamos outro encontro para hoje... Acho que ele nunca me esqueceu, ele me dava cada olhar. Você sabe aqueles bem quentes._

Mas Bella não sabia, ela só balançou a cabeça e sorriu a sua amiga, lhe desejando sorte para a noite.

Elas passaram a tarde juntas. Victoria não tinha outro assunto, pra desespero de Bella que a ouvia com seu coração a sangrar.

Ao chegar a casa, Bella se trancara e não quisera falar com sua tia. Que insistia em conversar.

Bella desatou a escrever no seu diário, como seu dia fora produtivo. Como passara à tarde com sua adorada amiga e que relembraram as travessuras que elas aprontavam no colegial. Ela não escrevia sobre James, e quando as imagens e sua voz eloquente adentravam nos seus pensamentos ela o exorcizava. Ele não podia entrar no seu pequeno mundo, não ele...

Ela passou a noite a chorar, imaginando o que os dois estariam fazendo, deveriam estar se amando loucamente. Enquanto ela estava ali, trancada em seu quarto não querendo ver ninguém.

Mas ao amanhecer Bella fora tirada da cama por sua adorada Victoria que tinha um assunto muito importante e que ela tinha que ser a primeira, a saber.

E Bella esperou pacientemente enquanto Victoria andava em círculos pelo seu quarto.

_-ah, Bella ele me pediu em casamento, disse que nunca se esqueceu de mim e que eu sou a mulher da vida dele e eu aceitei e tivemos a noite mais linda de todas e me apaixonei perdidamente por ele novamente._

E Bella continuava ali estática, sem saber o que dizer... Embora soubesse que esse dia ia chegar. Que ele iria conhecer alguém e se casar. Mas porque tinha que ser a Victoria.

_-Bella não esta feliz por mim? -Perguntou Victoria notando a palidez da sua amiga._

_- claro que estou, fico muito feliz... Você merece tudo de melhor minha querida._

Elas se abraçaram apertado, Victoria radiante de felicidade, já nossa sofredora Bella segurava o pranto a muito custo.

_- você será minha madrinha e me ajudara com tudo! Não é o Maximo._

_-fico feliz que tenha pensado em mim._

-_claro sua boba, como não, se você tem sido minha amiga e Irma esse anos todos, eu te amo._

_-eu também –_ disse Bella com sinceridade.

E naquela noite Bella descontou sua raiva do mundo e de seu destino no seu diário. Escreveu como conheceu um homem mais velho na lavanderia e que conversa vai conversa vem, ele a convidou para jantar e eles tiveram uma noite divina, que ele sendo mais experiente, o sexo compartilhado fora o melhor da sua vida. E que era uma pena ele estar só de passagem, porque ele daria um ótimo amante. Tudo isso ela escrevia para tirar James da sua cabeça, porque do coração estava impossível.

Um mês e dias depois Victoria se casava com James e Bella estava ali no altar, vendo Victoria vindo magnífica em seu vestido branco, seu boque majestoso e Bella tinha inveja e chorava. As pessoas achavam que ela estava emocionada, mais Bella sabia que agora tinha que fazer algo, não podia continuar amando o marido da sua melhor amiga.

Já na recepção, ela estava no jardim chorando as suas magoas. Ela não queria estar perto dos noivos.

Bella se virou e viu que não estava sozinha.

_-Bella, venha... Vamos dançar. Quero minha madrinha junto comigo. Oh não chore, nada vai mudar... -disse Victoria enxugando as lagrimas da amiga e tirando suas próprias conclusões. -agora tenho minha própria casa e você passara os fins de semana com agente. James tem vários amigos, você vai adora-los._

_-sim, será ótimo. –disse Bella a abraçando. -quero que seja feliz... Muito feliz._

_-eu serei. Vamos?_

_-eu preciso ir ao toalete primeiro._

_-ok, to te esperando._

Bella saiu do grande casarão que servia a recepção e foi caminhar pela cidade. Era noite, uma lua linda no céu e os casais estavam a namorar nas praças, riam felizes e Bella a chorar.

Ela chegou à esquina e olhou para a grande igreja, ela nunca fora de rezar. Mais naquela noite ela queria sentir paz. Ela entrou silenciosamente sentando-se ao fundo, algumas pessoas rezavam alheia a pequena figura que segurava seu pranto a todo custo.

Bella olhou a imagem de Jesus e perguntou silenciosamente "_porque_", ela pedia para ele fazer um milagre em sua vida. Alguma Mudança.

De repente ela sentiu paz, seu coração ficou leve e ela saiu da igreja confiante que suas preces haviam sido ouvidas. Ao atravessar a rua não viu o táxi que vim em alta velocidade e uma escuridão a tomou, levando seu sofrimento embora.

**_Continua..._**


	3. Capítulo Três

_**—Capítulo Três—**_

* * *

_._

_**.**_

Quando Edward afirmara que gostaria de conhecer a famosa e querida enfermeira que todos os pacientes comentavam que sentiam saudades não era daquela forma. A figura imóvel e pálida que jazia no leito de hospital tocara seu coração. Fazia dois dias que ela estava inconsciente, ele estava agora estudando o seu caso com seu pai. Como os exames mostrava o impacto afetara a área frontal do seu cérebro, no mesmo local que opera as memórias e que talvez ela acordasse confusa e no mais grave sem memória.

Eles ainda estavam analisando umas radiografias quando finalmente ela abriu os olhos.

Bella abriu os olhos lentamente, a iluminação da sala a incomodou por um momento. Ela olhava ao redor confusa, estava em uma sala totalmente branca, presa a vários fios. De repente o esforço a deixou sem fôlego, caiu pra trás fraca e meio tonta. Virou o rosto e encontrou dois olhos verdes a observando. Ela não podia desviar, ele era tão lindo que a deixou sem fôlego.

Depois ela percebeu que havia mais alguém no quarto, o outro homem se aproximou com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

—Bella querida como se senti? Perguntou ele com doçura. –você teve muita sorte.

Ela pareceu confusa e olhou para o outro e um branco passou por sua mente. Ela não sabia o que estava fazendo ali e nem quem era aquele homem.

—o que aconteceu? Eu não consigo lembrar de nada, minha cabeça estar em branco.

E o médico começou a lhe explicou-lhe que era possível que

Levasse algumas horas a recordar o que se tinha pas sado porque o golpe que fizera na cabeça ao ser atro pelada em frente à igreja poderia ter afetado o local onde funcionavam suas memórias. Ela Respondia ao nome de Bella porque o médico lhe dis sera que era o seu, mas fora isso nada ficara na alma de Bella. Nem seus medos, nem as mágoas, E nem sentimentos. Estava tudo em branco como uma folha de papel.

De vez em quando uma mulher a visitava e dizia tratar-se de sua tia e que era como se fosse sua mãe, ela tentava se esforça, mais não vinha nada. E a mulher começava a chorar desconsolada. E o estranho é que Bella se via indiferente ao sofrimento daquela mulher.

Seu medico agora não era mais o senhor que tinha um rosto bondoso e sim o que parecia um anjo caído do céu. Ele a visitava três ou mais vezes ao dia, e sempre lhe fazia a mesma pergunta. E nada.

Edward como ele gostava de ser chamado lhe disse que ela era enfermeira e que todos os pacientes desejavam sua recuperação e ansiava pela sua volta. Ele era alto, tinha ombros largos e a sua tez bronzeada contrastava com a bata branca, dando-lhe um ar exótico. Bela já se sentia a vontade com ele, ele era gentil e carinhoso e cada hora que passava ela se sentia ansiosa pela sua visita.

Quase três semanas ela per maneceu no hospital. Mas ela não se importava contanto que seu medico predileto a visitasse e a distraísse.

Em uma tarde durante sua visita periódica ela a avisara que sua alta seria na manha seguinte e isso a deixou temerosa.

Ele lhe explicara que continuariam fazer as sessões e que ele seria seu medico e isso a deixou mais relaxada.

Edward não queria admitir mais acabara se acostumando com sua paciente e quando lhe contara que ela teria alta. Ele o fizera com um aperto no peito. Só de imaginar ela longe dele, ele sabia que estava fazendo a pior coisa em relação a sua ética profissional. Ele não deveria se envolver nos casos dos seus pacientes. Mais com ela era diferente, ele sentia uma espécie de instinto de proteção em relação à Bella. E tinha medo de ao recuperar a memória eles perdessem aquele vinculo. Que era errado por sinal. Ele não podia alimentar esperanças a si mesmo e principalmente a ela que estava confusa e vulnerável. Mais quando ele via aquele sorriso estampado naquela face adorável, ele não tinha forças de se afastar. Ate seu pai havia percebido e com certeza todos os outros.

Ele pegou sua mão e lhe disse:

—sei que não consegue lembrar-se de nada, Bella, vamos juntos fazer um esforço. Você fala perfeitamente. Isso quer dizer que na sua mente estão às palavras e con ceitos que fazem parte da tua concepção do mundo, da tua educação e personalidade. Vamos fazer um tipo de jogo, eu direi uma palavra e você me dirá o que vem na sua cabeça e o que significa pra você, ok?

—ok.

—"amor" diga-me o que vem a sua cabeça.

Ela parou tentando processar as palavras, ela fechou os olhos para melhor se concentrar. E algo mudou dentro dela, foi invadida por um impulso e desatou a falar da mesma forma que ela escrevia no diário.

—o amor é o sentimento mais forte do mundo, enche o coração e transborda entre nossos poros, mais ele fere também, quando não se é correspondido. Bella não sabia por que e nem porque achava isso, só veio de supetão a sua mente.

—muito bem, parece que tens se desiludido ultimamente.

Bella deu de ombros, não saberia dizer. Talvez ele estivesse certo, talvez amasse alguém e não fosse correspondida. Será por isso esse pessimismo. — se perguntou ela.

Edward continuou o jogo e descobriu fascinado o quanto ela era inteligente e sensível.

—o que pensa da vida, em termos gerais.

- Acho que a vida é algo em que não se pensa. Não devemos pensar demasiado e sim vivê-la — eu não sei... Desculpe.

- E do passado, Bella? - continuou Edward.

—o passado é algo que devemos deixar pra trás e se for doloroso e se fizermos algo ruim e irreparável. Temos que tentar aprender com nossos erros, para não mais cometê-los.

—interessante. Por hoje chega.

Na manha da sua alta, Bella se aproximou e segurou nas mãos incrivelmente grandes do Edward e lhe dirigiu seu lindo sorriso.

—de certa forma, meu acidente o fez o conhecer e nem que tenha mil acidentes vou esquecer-me do quanto gentil e paciente você foi comigo... Espero te encontrar em breve.

—assim será Bella, cuide-se. —disse Edward com um aperto no peito ao vê-la sair do hospital em companhia da sua tia.

A primeira coisa que Bella fez ao entrar na casa que ela cresceu conforme sua tia havia dito, ela correu todas as dependências da casa a fim de recordar algo. Mais nada veio.

Ao entrar em seu quarto, tentou se conectar com algo, mais aquele quarto era muito frio, impessoal. Ela não acreditava que dormia ali. Era um quarto austero, seria a definição do quarto da sua tia. Ele era pintado com cores escuras e não tinha nenhum brilho. Pareciam as roupas que sua tia havia insistido em vesti nela. Mesmo quando ela disse que não podia vestir suas roupas, sua tia na hora lhe dirigiu um olhar espantado. Mais ela sorriu de orelha a orelha logo mais mandaria pinta-lo com cores vibrantes e da um toque pessoal. Mudaria muita coisa.

Ela sentou na sua cama e testou o colchão, pelo menos era macio. Ao passar a mão na colcha bordada sentiu uma protuberância.

Ao levanta o colchão encontrou um caderno grosso, ao abri-lo descobriu que se tratava de um diário. Seu diário. E se estava escondido era por que guardava segredos.

Ela o teria aberto e começado a ler se uma batida não a tivesse assustado, ela rapidamente o guardou no mesmo lugar prometendo vir em seguida.

—sim.

—almoço querida.

Bella teria dispensado mais sua tia estava muito deprimida e não queria lhe adicionar mais preocupação. Ela saiu do quarto com a promessa de voltar o mais rápido possível.

Ao termino da refeição que as duas fizeram em silencio, Bella pediu licença e disse que iria tirar um cochilo e mentiu dizendo que se sentia tonta.

Ela teria subido as escadas correndo se sua tia não estivesse a olhando. Ao chegar ao quarto trancou-se e pulou sobre a cama já com o diário em mãos.

Ela estava ansiosa por descobrir quem era ela afinal.

Chamo-me Isabella... Mas gosto que me chamem de Bella.

Aquelas letras eram tão bonitas que nem pareciam dela.

Fez um esforço e continuou.

O estilo era o de uma adolescente, foi quando olhou a data.

Ela contava com seus quinze anos, há seis anos atrás.

Naquelas linhas batia um coração jovem e cheio de vida que tinha muito a ver com aquela voz que a invadira quando respondera às perguntas que Edward havia feito dias antes.

"Chamo-me Bella, tenho quinze anos, vivo em Forks, Washington". Do meu quarto avista-se a praça central, embora minha cidade seja pequena do tamanho de um ovo. É tranquilo viver aqui. Sou muito extrovertida e amo fazer novas amizades.

Amo ficar no rochedo do mar de La Push, costumo dizer que é meu esconderijo secreto. Gosto do burburinho das gotas da chuva no telhado, do som das ondas batendo nas rochas, do vento esvoaçando meus cabelos, de ler ao ar livre. Gosto de rapazes que saibam beijar. Gosto de tomar banho nua no rio, de dor mir ao sol e sofro de uma forte bulimia em relação a frutos do mar.

Amo meu corpo e são raros os dias em que não me admiro ao espelho. Sou vaidosa ate as raízes dos cabelos.

—A essa menção Bella ficou confusa, porque sua tia insistia em dizer que aquelas roupas eram suas.

...Mas não posso me vestir do jeito que gosto, não quando minha tia esta junto. Para não lhe ferir, uso as roupas que ela compra. Não tenho coragem de dizer que são feias, pois ela sempre às me dar com aquele sorriso triste e fico com pena de machuca-la. Mais na primeira esquina tiro as roupas horrendas e visto as mais elegantes e sensuais peças. Peças que se aderem as minhas curvas e faz suspirar os homens. Ando sempre com elas na mochila.

—Bella sorriu a essa menção, pelo menos isso explica muita coisa. —ela continuou a leitura.

Amo dormir nua, de sentia brisa entrar pela minha janela enquanto penso nos garotos que me assedia no colégio... E fico a sonhar acordada com meu príncipe encantado. E planejando como perderei minha virgindade...

Odeio regras, gosto de viver no limite, o anormal me atrai. Amo a adrenalina, me sinto livre quando ela corre pela minha corrente sanguínea.

Vivo com minha tia Judith, é como uma mãe pra mim, mais não me compreende. Protege-me dos homens, diz que todos são maus. Mais o que ela não sabe é que eles que deveria ter medo de mim... E que eu gosto de homens maus e safados.

Meu primo principalmente, ele nos visita de vez em quando. Não perde uma oportunidade de dizer coisas ousadas ao meu pé do ouvido e fico a fantasiar aquelas loucuras.

—Bella parou de ler, ela se sentia estranha com aquelas coisas que ia descobrindo, algo estava errado. Ela não se sentia bem com ela própria aos quinze anos, aquelas palavras não se conectavam, parecia ser outra pessoa. Ela não podia ser aquela inconsequente, que flertava a tordo e a direito. Que parecia não se importar com nada, ela não era aquela egoísta. Lagrimas inundaram seus olhos, ela não queria ser aquela pessoa.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

_confusão em, já ñ basta perder a memoria e agora viver duplamente, eu fiquei me imaginando no lugar dela e putz..muita loucura..._

_e ai pessoas gostaram? comentem e sejam felizes!_

_bjbj_


	4. Capítulo Quatro

_********__—Capítulo Quatro—_

* * *

_._

_**.**_

Bella estava relutando em sair da cama, a simples ideia de ser reconhecida por algum amante na rua a nauseava. Ela lentamente virá o dia nascer com seu diário secreto em mãos, tentando processar aquelas informações. Era inacreditável ela ter sido aquela pessoa.

Bella parou de ler. Como podia ter escrito tudo aquilo? A simples ideia de voltar a lembrar da sua vida passada a fazia chorar, ela não queria lidar com toda aquela carga de lembranças. Lembrar-se daquela pessoa fútil e sem sentimentos que um dia fora e o pior teria que lidar com a situação sozinha.

Não poderia falar com mais ninguém, quando ela pensava em ninguém ela se referia a ele. Edward, que teria sua primeira sessão depois que saiu do hospital na sexta-feira seguinte.

Ela tinha medo que com seu jeito, ele a fizesse se abrir e descobrir quem fora. Ela tinha medo dele se afastar ou simplesmente não querer vê-la mais. E aquela simples ideia a destroçava.

Embora ela sentisse invejava do espírito livre e audacioso da Bella esquecida. Do seu modo de viver intensa e perigosamente.

Ela Sentia-se como a espectadora de um filme e queria sair de cena. Aquele diário era como um romance de drama, tudo lhe pare cia demasiado fantasioso demais para ser real.

Sim, sabia quem tinha sido doía-lhe saber, mais não poderia ficar ali para sempre, tinha que fazer algo. Bella se Levantou e dirigiu-se ao banheiro, ao olhar-se ao espelho, viu o quanto era bonita. Os seus olhos achocolatados se destacava ao reflexo, ela tinha seu cabelo desalinho devido à noite mal dormida, o analisando decidiu que ele precisava mais de brilho e que logo mais resolveria isso.

Ela ainda vestia seu pijama de flanela, ali olhando sua figura decidiu que nada do que descobriu iria fazê-la parar. Se a vida estava lhe dando a chance de mudar, ela o faria. Não seria mais aquela garota inconsequente, seguiria seu coração e nele ela sabia quem era e queria ser dali por diante.

Decidida Bella começou sua busca, onde estariam as roupas que ela descrevia no seu diário. Ela passou a revirar suas coisas mais nada daquelas roupas elegantes e finas aparecerem. Onde será que ela teria colocado. Minutos depois, depois que havia vasculhado todo seu quarto ela desistiu. Ela pegou uma daquelas roupas horrendas e se trocou.

Uma batida à porta a sobressaltou. Ela Guardou seu diário onde o tinha encontrado e foi abrir a porta. Devia ser sua tia Judith. Mas não era. Ao abrir a porta, Bella deparou com uma jovem, muito bonita, de cabelo ruivo que foi logo lhe dizendo:

—Olá, Bella. Sou a Victoria. —_Ou seja, a sua melhor amiga e confidente e Bella se perguntava ate onde ela sabia de seus segredos._

Victoria continuou ali com lagrimas nos olhos a olhando, vendo as suas pequenas cicatrizes que agora já secavam. Seu nervosismo a fazia mexer as mãos. Victoria a olhava com olhar inquisidor esperando Bella dizer que se lembrava dela.

Bella ainda a encarava tentando assimilar sua figura e esperando um flash de reconhecimento e não veio nada, Bella deu um passo ao lado a convidando a entrar.

Nenhuma das duas sabia o que falar. Para Bella, aquela jovem mulher era uma estranha. Contudo, fez um esforço e deu-lhe um abraço. Nessa altura Victoria começou a chorar e a dizer-lhe que ninguém lhe tinha contado nada e que teria deixado sua lua de mel para cuidar dela e que quando soube pegara o primeiro avião. Ela pedia perdão repetidamente.

— Eu estou bem. —disse Bella, fria mente. Incomodava-lhe o tom protetor de Victoria. Era como se a tratasse como criança.

Ela não gostava da sensação de ser tratada com pena, já tinha que suporta sua tia.

Elas se separaram e sentaram se uma de frente a outra, Bella tinha muitas perguntas e Victoria estava surpresa, pois esperava uma Bella destroçada e temerosa não àquela jovem a sua frente.

A nova Bella a sua frente, não lembrava nem um terço da tímida e retraída de outrora, a Bella a sua frente tinha um brilho diferente no olhar, passava uma sensação de força.

Victoria continuava a olha-la Parecia que tinha sido ela a perder a memória e não o contrario.

—Fale-me do seu casamento, da viagem? – pediu Bella tentando quebrar o gelo.

—O casamento foi lindo, você foi uma das minhas madrinhas, sem você eu não teria conseguido resolver tudo em cima da hora. E eu nem tive tempo de agradecer. E a viagem foi ótima, na medida do possível.

—E o seu marido?

— O James? Está bem. Muito ocupado com a mudança da nossa casa e seu escritório novo, sabe? Minha casa fica na rua perto do shopping, você vai adorar, ela é linda. O James lhe mandou um beijo e desejos de melhoras.

Bella ficou surpresa de não se lembrar de nenhuma menção ao tal James, Victoria estava em todas suas paginas e o mais natural era que ele estivesse também. —Pensou Bella que talvez nas últimas páginas do seu diário houvesse algumas referências a ele.

Não passou despercebido a Bella o incessante mexer de mãos da Victoria, ela estava nervosa.

Bella a olhou com carinho e pegou suas mãos levemente gélidas.

— Victoria — disse-lhe — não fique nervosa, eu posso não me lembrar de nada, mas sou a mesma de sempre. Trate-me da mesma forma, eu quero muito me lembrar de você, mais podemos nos conhecer novamente.

Victoria ficou atônita quando a ouviu. Nunca vira Bella tão segura de si. Até os seus gestos tinham uma elegância e o seu corpo já não estava curvado, mas mostrava todo o seu esplendor, cabeça erguida e olhos brilhantes e penetrantes. Estava mais bela que nunca.

—Porque me olha como se não me reconhecesse? Por acaso não sou a mesma?

Victoria apressou-se a dizer que sim, que ela era a mesma. Ela não podia dizer-lhe a verdade. Não, não podia dizer-lhe, porque isso traria perguntas e Victoria não queria que ela ficasse triste. Ela não queria ser obrigada a falar da doce Bella que ninguém compreendia e que todos olhavam recebidos, que todos a chamava de estranha. Não, ela não queria que aquele brilho nos olhos de Bella jamais se apagasse.

Ainda segurando as mãos de Victoria Bella pediu:

—preciso da sua ajuda!

—qualquer coisa que pedir.

—preciso fazer compras, essas roupas que a minha tia insiste dizer que são minhas, me deixa desconfortável. Eu pensei em mudar meu cabelo, o que acha?

—oh Bella, finalmente, eu adoraria acompanha-la. —disse Victoria a abraçando.

Bella e Victoria foram às compras, Bella sentia-se viva, agora com os braços cheios de sacolas. Tinha um novo corte de cabelo e fazia cabeças virarem ao passar no corredor do shopping. Victoria não parava de falar de como ela estava linda, ela dizia alguma coisa quando foram impedidas de prosseguir. Uma mulher e um rapaz estavam parados e olhava com assombro para Bella.

—Ola, Jessica. —cumprimentou Victoria sem muito entusiasmo.

—Ora, ora se não é a pequena B-e-l-l-a. —disse Jessica a fuzilando com seu veneno, pelo canto do olho viu Mike olhando para a pequena estranha e não gostou nadinha de vê-la bem vestida e com aquele ar de desafio.

—Desculpe-me, estou com amnésia.

—Eu ouvi falar, espero que se recupere rápido. —disse Jessica com falsidade.

—Eu sou a Jessica e ele Mike, ele é meu namorado. Estudamos juntas no colegial, mas temo que não recorde.

—Infelizmente não, é uma pena. —disse Bella com sarcasmo, era evidente que era mentira tudo aquilo, ela sentiu Victoria segurar o riso preso.

—Estamos atrasadas Bella. —disse Victoria se afastando do casal.

—Xauzinho Mike, nos vemos por ai. —disse Bella muito próxima do Mike, dando as costas a uma Jessica possessa e enfurecida.

—Nem acredito que fez isso Bella, viu a cara daquela mocoronga. —Disse Victoria num sussurro e as duas gargalharam alto.

—Ela mereceu, eu não preciso recuperar a memória pra saber que nunca fomos amigas. Eu vi o jeito que ela me olhava.

—Ela não vale a pena e ver você colocando ela no lugar dela, me faz regozijar de alegria.

Victoria a deixou a porta da sua casa, se abraçaram e prometeram se encontrar o mais breve possível. Bella a viu indo embora com a sensação de que mesmo que nunca recobrasse a memória seria amiga dela do mesmo jeito.

Ao entrar em casa sua tia deixou o bordado cair das mãos, Bella passou cheia de sacolas e a cumprimentou sorridente.

—Você fez compras sozinha?

— Não a Victoria me ajudou, gostou do meu novo corte de cabelo.

— Você estar diferente, parece outra pessoa... Mas esta linda!

—Obrigada tia, eu tenho sido muito difícil esses dias, eu tenho notado seus esforços e agradeço muito.

—Oh, criança... Eu tenho estado tão cega...

—Do que esta falando tia.

—Nada, deixamos para outra hora, você deve estar cansada... Vá descansar. —pediu a Judith, vendo subir as escadas notou a verdadeira personalidade da sobrinha e deu conta do quanto prejudicou sua vida... Encerrou-a naquela casa, a escondeu do mundo... Vendo aquele brilho no olhar da sua pequena lhe fez lembrar-se de um filhote de pássaro, quando esta prestes a voar pela primeira vez.

Bella estava voando sozinha, ela via agora o quanto fora culpada por esse voo estar tão atrasado.

Depois de guardar todas as compras Bella sentiu-se inquieta, pensou em ler outras paginas do seu temível diário. Mais só de imaginar as coisas escritas ali lhe dava vontade de morrer. Ela apressadamente pegou sua bolsa e um agasalho. Precisava caminhar e só um lugar veio a sua mente. O seu refugio descrito com tanta emoção naquelas linhas do diário.

Ela saiu sem ser notada e começou a caminhar, ela andava com segurança pelas aquelas trilhas atrás da sua casa e depois de vários minutos estava diante do lugar que lhe trazia a paz descrita no diário.

Bella aproximou-se lentamente da encosta, as ondas batiam nas pedras produzindo um som, que para ela naquele instante era tranquilizador. Seus cabelos lustrosos e brilhantes esvoaçavam ao redor do seu rosto, seu vestido florido tremulava com o vento produzido das ondas. Sua imagem era de encantar e inspirar o mais sensível pintor.

Ela ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo, se dando conta que pelo menos alguma coisa no seu diário fazia sentido. Ali era seu esconderijo, seu lugar.

Ela ainda olhava o balanço das ondas quando ouviu passos as suas costas, ao se virar deparou-se com ele.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

_Finalmente a Bellinha estar se encontrando, sua louca tia se deu conta da merda e confusão que fez!_

_eu sei, eu sou mal... deixei na melhor parte! _

_bjbj_


End file.
